


Late Night Chats

by Naaklasolus



Series: Voltron: Legends [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Shiro is a Shimada, Space Grandpa Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Keith learns something new about his Galra heritage.





	Late Night Chats

Keith quietly entered the cyropod room to find Kolivan silently standing watch over the occupants of two of the pods, the older Galra turned to look at him with a nod. "I assume this creature is yours?" Kolivan inquires as Keith noticed the small black spirit dragon perched on Kolivan's shoulders, purring as Kolivan itched its head.

"No, Oni belongs to Shiro." Keith responds as the spirit chirped at him fondly when he walked over to join Kolivan. "I'm not quite sure how it works but Oni's kinda like his spirit guide or something. Shiro said the spirit dragons of his clan could see the true nature of people.".

Oni hummed, as if agreeing. 

"I see." Kolivan says as his attention drifted back to the pods. "I assume Oni displays Shiro's true self then?".

Keith considered that. "You'd have to ask him, if you don't mind him going all mystic on you.".

Kolivan let out a low, rumbling chuckle at that. "I have known Antok for _decafeebs,_  I have learned to enjoy it." Kolivan says as he continued scratching Oni's head, much to the spirit dragon's delight. "It used to drive your grandmother mad, especially when the cubs started to quote Antok.".

Keith looked up at him. "You knew her?".

"Quite well." Kolivon fell silent for a moment, shaking his head."Considering she was my mate.".

That made Keith pause and actually stare at the Galra man who was looking at him again. "You're my grandfather?" Keith says before glaring at him. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!".

"Denial, perhaps? Anger over my daughter's constant need to hide things from me?" Kolivan offers with an unimpressed tone as he shook his head with a bitter growl. "It was a constant with her. She was a wild one, for certain, a trait she inherited from my predecessor's predecessor. I had been tasked with raising three of your half-siblings because of her disinterest in being a mother.".

Keith looked towards Thace. "I wasn't the only one she left?".

"No, but Erida and Zakra are the only ones who have the memories. And they both resent her, despite understanding the ways of the Blades.".

Keith kept his attention on Thace, noticing that Thace wasn't much older then Shiro, by Galra standards. "Were they like me?" Keith asks, looking back at Kolivan.

"I am a hybrid myself, so all  of you have Arielian blood in you." Kolivan responds as he reached up to itch Oni's head, earning a purr from the spirit dragon. "But yes, excluding Thace, your half-sisters are like you.".

Oni chirped at Keith, catching the teen's attention. He had been around Shiro long enough to know that the spirit dragon could be a total idiot or an as wise as some ancient being. This was one of those ancient being moments, and the look the creature gave as one of.....encouragement and compassion. Oni had judged Kolivan, and had accepted him as family, spirit dragons only make their presence known to outsiders if they accepted them as family.

"You devious idiot. Shiro set you up to do this, didn't he?".

Oni chirped smugly, sticking its tongue out at him from its perch on Kolivan's shoulders.

And now he was being teased by the dragon, which caused Kolivan to let out a rumbling chuckle again. "If what you say about spirit dragons are true, then Oni is simply performing a subconscious request or want  for their Master." Oni chirped happily at Kolivan's deduction. 

Keith nod thoughtfully. "That makes sense." Keith concedes as he look back at Thace. "Do you think he'll resent me?".

"No, he will probably be excited not to be the youngest. And knowing your brother, he won't let you hide anything from him and be fiercely protective, like he is with your elder sisters." The older Galra states thoughtfully, his attention was on Antok. "I can only assume Ulaz has already started setting up betting pools over who's going to drive me insane first.".

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- No, I haven't forgotten about this. It's just I'm juggling different ideas and such.
> 
> \- Antok, Thace and Ulaz were gone too soon. So, in this AU, they live! Plus, Grandpa Kolivan. And I kinda like the idea of Thace and Keith being siblings.
> 
> \- Points to whoever recongizes the Arielians!


End file.
